A Pox on Your House
by Rosiek79
Summary: Just a little story about when Danny gets ill and Steve looks after him. Pure fluff...no real story line!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0 or any of the characters.**

**This is just a little fluff piece that's been floating around in my head for a while.**

Steve was not really surprised when he pulled his truck into his space at HQ to see that the Camaro was not there. He had had an early meeting with the Governor about the last case they had just tied up, so it was 10a.m. by the time he was arriving at his office.

Danny had seemed off yesterday. He had not gone off on one of his rants when Steve threatened to blow the door off a VW camper van. He didn't even react when Steve announced that he had left his wallet in his other cargo pants!

But what really told him something was wrong was when Danny left half his malasada and didn't touch any of the coco puffs at all.

Steve walked into the offices and just heard the tail end of Kono's phone conversation.

"Okay, I'll be over to you in about twenty minutes, do you need me to pick anything up on the way?...ok see you soon."

"Morning Kono. Was that Danny? Is everything alright? Why isn't he in?" Steve asked all in one breath.

Kono had hoped she would get away before her boss would get back from his meeting. It would have bought Danny a few more hours peace before Steve found out exactly why his partner had not shown into work, but alas is was not to be.

"Relax brah, everything's fine. Danny's just…eh…a little under the weather. He asked me to drop over a few files that are on his desk. That's all, nothing to worry about," she answered in a bright and breezy manner, hoping against hope that the Commander would just let her go.

"Ok, well here, just give them to me. I'll drop them over," Steve said with a helpful tone in his voice. _Why had Danny rang Kono instead of him, they were partners after all._

He knew by the look on Kono's face that she was not going to share, so he had to go see Danny himself.

"No no it's fine, I'll go. You stay here, I've got it covered," Kono said. But her efforts were in vain. Striding passed her; Steve grabbed up the files on the corner of Danny's desk and was gone out the door before she could protest.

She pulled out her cell and called Danny, giving him a heads up that his peace was about to be shattered.

Twenty minutes later Steve pulled up outside Danny's home. Getting to the door he found it unlocked and walked straight in.

A voice called from down the hall, "You, my friend, are not Kono Kalakaua."

Grinning, Steve replied, "I guess she tipped you off," looking around the living room he continued, "So what gives? Why d'you call Kono?" feeling a little hurt.

"Hmm probably because I was hoping for another few hours without you mercilessly teasing me," Danny said as he walked into the living room wearing a sleeveless t-shirt and soft shorts, covered from head to toe in little red spots.

Steve did a double take as his partner walked in then burst out laughing.

"Chicken pox Danno? Seriously?"

"It's not funny. Gracie had them when she was little back in Jersey. It went through my whole family and I escaped. I thought I must be immune or something. Then her friend Lucy's mom called the other day to say Lucy had them and seeing how we'd all been at the movies…so yeah I guess I'm not immune!"

Steve sat wiping away the tears from his eyes having laughed so much. Looking up he saw the scowl on his partner's face.

"Ah Danny, I'm sorry but come on man, it's a little funny…don't ya think?"

"No I do not. Now would you please give me my files and then leave. I have work to do," Danny said irritated by his friend's laughter. Steve looked hard at his partner then and was a little concerned at the sheen of sweat on his brow.

"Hey are you alright, I mean besides the obvious?"

"I'm fine Steven, just give me the files," Danny said putting out his hand.

Quick as a flash Steve handed over the files, taking Danny's right wrist in his left hand, pulling him closer and placed the back of his right hand on Danny's forehand.

"Hey, stop that," Danny said trying to pull away.

"You're a little warm Danno; did you check your temperature?"

Yanking out of his partner's grip, Danny glared at Steve, "No I didn't, I told you I feel fine. It's just these damn spots. I look like I've the plague and they itch like crazy."

"Danny, I want to check your temperature, I mean chicken pox can be quite nasty for adults," Steve said, when he didn't get a reply he continued, "Look man, I'm sorry for laughing. Please just humour me. I knew a guy back in Annapolis who was really sick when he got the chicken pox while he was visiting his family. He got a really high temperature and was hallucinating and everything."

Seeing the concern on his partner's face Danny relented, "Alright, if it'll satisfy you and maybe make you leave, you can check my temperature. It's probably above normal anyway cos this damn island is so hot all the time."

Grinning at this Steve said, "Are you ever going to stop complaining about the weather in Hawaii?"

To which Danny quickly countered, "Are you ever going to stop wearing cargo pants?"

Steve just laughed at this as he walked into the bathroom to grab the thermometer he knew Danny kept there.

"Right buddy, let's see what we have," placing the thermometer under Danny's tongue, Steve couldn't help once more feeling a little hurt that Danny had called Kono instead of him.

Moments later the thermometer gave a little soft beep, taking it out Steve read the display, "Hmm, 100.9, that's a little on the high side. Have you drank anything or eaten anything today?"

Danny looked away a little sheepishly, "Mmm, I wasn't really hungry this morning. I think I might have made myself a coffee, but I don't think I ever drank it."

Steve observed his partner for a couple of moments and then made a decision, "Right man, pack a bag, you're staying at Casa McGarrett until you're better."

"What?" spluttered Danny, "Excuse me Steven, but I am a grown man. I do not need a babysitter especially not a grenade throwing, cargo pants wearing, soldier baby sitter."

"It's sailor and clearly you do if it hasn't even occurred to you to hydrate. Now are you going to pack a bag or will I do it for you?"

Danny wondered, not for the first time, when had he completely lost control of his own life. Turning to leave he said, "Alright, but I'm doing this under duress!"

"Duly noted, now get moving," Steve answered with a grin.

While Danny was in his room trying to locate some soft loose clothing Steve called Kono and explained that he would be working from home for the rest of the day while keeping an eye on his partner.

"_Go easy on him, Boss. He's a little embarrassed ok? You know he hates feeling vulnerable," _Kono said.

"I will be the epitome of sensitivity," Steve answered, to which he distinctly heard a snort from behind him.

"Ok Mr. Sensitivity, let's go," Danny said, throwing his duffle bag over his shoulder and grabbing the files that he had asked for.

Steve, following him out the door wondered just how poorly his friend actually felt. When the idea of Danny staying at his place came to mind he had expected Danny to put up more of a fight, but clearly he was feeling a little "fragile" as he gave in so easily.

Twenty five minutes later they were pulling into Steve's drive, having stopped at a pharmacy to pick up a bottle of calamine lotion, a pack of antihistamines to try stop the itching and a tub of Tylenol to take down the temperature.

"Right buddy, you want to go out back and I'll make up a little snack for us?" Steve said as the two men walked into the house, "Maybe sit in the shade though," he added handing Danny a bottle of water and two Tylenol.

"Hmm, yeah ok," Danny replied quietly. He really didn't feel 100%.

Ten minutes later Steve had a tray made up with a few bottles of water, some pineapple and mango sliced up, vanilla yogurt and some plain waffles. He carried it out to the table and laid it down. He advanced towards the chair holding his partner in the shade to discover Danny snoring softly. Rather than wake him, he gathered a few bits off the tray onto a plate, bringing the left overs back into the house. He then sat eating his lunch waiting for his friend to wake.

It was almost another hour before Danny showed any signs of waking. He muttered and mumbled for several minutes, finally stretching his arms over his head and stretching his legs out in front of him.

"Hey man, thought you were gonna sleep the day away! How you feeling?"

Danny looked at Steve and then looked around to get his bearings. "Hmm, how long was I asleep?"

"About an hour, here I'll grab you something to eat," Steve replied.

"An hour? Damn it, I never sleep during the day," Danny said almost to himself, adding "I'm not really hungry Steve, maybe later."

"Sorry dude, but you have to eat something. I can make some fresh waffles or is there something else you'd like?"

Danny really didn't feel like eating anything but eventually gave in, "Have you any yogurt?"

Jumping up, Steve made a beeline for his kitchen, "Yeah buddy I do, you want anything else?"

"No, that's enough for now, but I promise I'll eat something else after a while," Danny said.

God he hated feeling unwell. He had heard stories before about how ill adults could become with chicken pox. He could only hope he'd be one of the lucky ones. He knew at this stage he wasn't contagious but he really didn't want to be seen in public looking so "diseased".

"Hey, stop scratching, you'll leave marks," Steve said as he handed a spoon and an open carton of vanilla yogurt to Danny. He also had a bottle of water ready.

Danny thanked his partner and took the offered spoon and carton.

"You want to put some lotion on, might take the itch away," Steve asked quietly.

Danny was just about to snap when he saw the look of concern on his partners face, "No I'm good, I think I'll go inside and do some work. It's getting very warm out here and it's not helping. Hey, have you had the chicken pox before?"

"Yeah I guess so, I remember Mary having them. So I suppose I had them too." Thinking for a moment he added, "There's really no one to ask though. Don't worry Danno, I'm a Navy SEAL, I don't get sick."

The rest of the day passed with Steve and Danny doing paperwork, relaxing out back and watching TV. Danny was grateful that Steve had forced him to stay at his place until he was feeling better but he wasn't going to tell Steve that!

Steve went into the office the next day while Danny stayed put. He was going to be covered in the spots for at least another week, so preferred to stay out of the public eye.

All things were quiet on the islands so Steve decided to head back home early. He knew Danny's appetite still wasn't fully back but thought that Jersey native might like a Jersey style pizza for dinner so he stopped at Danny's favourite pizzeria and ordered a take out.

That evening the two men sat out on the lanai, sharing pizza, sharing stories and just relaxing. Danny ate three slices while Steve only ate too, he would have preferred a ham and pineapple pizza but he had compromise for the sake of his ill partner.

Once the tidy up was done, the pair went into the front room to watch some TV. Halfway through a movie Danny had found to watch, Steve felt himself dropping off to sleep.

"Hey man, I can't keep my eyes open, do you mind if I hit the hay?" Steve yawned.

"Go ahead," Danny said glancing at his friend.

"Night Danno," Steve said as he ambled up the stairs yawning as he went.

"Night babe, thanks for the pizza," Danny called after the retreating form.

The next morning Danny was down in the kitchen making a pot of coffee, he was surprised that Steve wasn't yet up. He'd usually be returning from his swim by now, but the back door was still locked. He didn't react the first time he heard his name being called from upstairs but by the third shout he started towards the stairs.

"Danny?...Danny?...Danny!...Williams!...Daniel, get up here now!" Steve shouted.

Danny eventually stood in Steve's bedroom door wondering what all the commotion was about. The door to the en suite was partially open. Danny gave a little knock on the bedroom door frame, "You bellowed, oh fearless leader," he said.

The bathroom door was almost pulled off its hinges as a bare-chested towel clad Steve marched out to face his friend.

"You gave me your chicken pox," he yelled at Danny.

Danny did his best to keep a straight face as he grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it up to show Steve his chest, "Did not! Still have mine!"

He then ducked out of the door way to avoid whatever was thrown at him by his be-spotted friend. Things were going to be interesting in the McGarrett household for the next week or so!

**I hope you enjoyed this little story. It's based on when I got chicken pox, 10 years ago, having thought I was immune. Luckily I wasn't too ill, but got two weeks sick leave! My nephew (2 years of age at the time) had got the chicken pox in Nursery school and when I told him he had given me his chicken pox he stood in front of me, pulling up his t-shirt to show me his spotty belly and said "Did not, still have mine". It has always stuck with me!**


End file.
